A Jedi in Hogwarts
by Garuda1178
Summary: There are those who would try to control fate to do their bidding, and sometimes fate fights back.


**Author's Note: So this should prove interesting, or it'll just end up crashing and burning in a spectacular way. Either way, should be a hoot. Well, let's have some fun, yah?**

A man stood staring out the viewport of the starship, watching as the stars whirled by. He was wearing a suit of full body armor with helmet ( **I don't know how to describe it so just google Experimental Jedi Armor from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II except in black)**. Which was in stark contrast to everyone else, as they only wore the standard aboard ship uniform; essentially a T-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, with his hands clasped behind his back. He chuckled humorlessly while shaking his head.

He felt a hand on his shoulder though didn't start. He had felt her presence approaching him since she gained the bridge. Watching, the woman who had touched him walked in front of him and began conversing with the pilot, no doubt discussing the attack they were about to launch. She turned to regard him and his heart leapt.

She had shoulder length blue-black hair that she kept out of her face with a hair pin that he had given her. A pair of bright emerald eyes gazed at him with both love and concern. All of this was contained in a heart-shaped face that was sinfully perfect. He sighed, she was just as beautiful as the day he had first met her…over four thousand years ago.

 **4,200 Years Ago:**

It was dingy in the Hogshead on July 23, 1999. A very old man was sitting across from a woman who looked like she would probably have felt right at home in a psych-ward. The old man, easily recognizable as Albus Percival Wilfric Bryan Dumbledore to the various people in the pub, was at his wits end with this woman. She was applying for the Divination position at his school, Hogwarts, and it was going nowhere. Either the woman was a fraud or she wasn't powerful enough to willfully bring her gift out.

Albus was about to politely send her on her way when her eyes glazed over and her voice went deep. " _The one with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him as the seventh month dies_..." at this point a commotion at the entrance of the pub drew his attention to it just as his brother Aberforth threw someone out. Turning his attention back to the woman she continued. " _And he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and the Dark lord will mark him as his equal, born as the seventh month dies._ "

Her eyes cleared and Albus was ready to hand h1er the job before her eyes went black and her voice went double toned. " _ **But beware, should the protector become the protected, magic as we know it will die**_." She coughed a little then looked at Albus as though nothing had happened. "Do I get the job?" she asked almost timidly. Albus couldn't hire her fast enough.

He now sat in his office with his fingers intertwined on his desk. He knew the spy would take the first part of the prophecy to the Dark Lord, he had expected it; it was part of his grand master plan for the Greater Good after all. The second part would be carefully concealed until the appropriate time for it to be revealed to the Chosen One. What stumped him, was the third part.

The first two parts had been him having Imperioused the woman, forcing her to say what she did. But the final part, about the protector becoming the protected stumped him, perhaps she had some small measure of the Gift after all to spout that off but why after what he had made her say what she did? Obviously it was a warning but about what, or who? This 'protector' would have to be found and bent to his will in order for the 'prophecy' to come to fruition, for the Greater Good of course.

He put those thoughts out of his head for now and thought about the immediate future and who would be the most likely candidate for the Prophecy. The two families that came to mind the quickest was the Longbottoms and the Potters. Neither family was expecting at the moment however both of them had fought Voldemort and lived to tell the tale three times so far. Of course with both families being essentially kids and they being in a war, passions could and would flare rather dramatically, resulting in rather intense intimate contact for extended amounts of time. Well, with some slight prodding here and there and some carefully concealed hints every so often of course.

Dumbledore began planning the best way to get the two families to conceive by September. All the while the ghostly forms of a man and a woman watched with disgusted expressions on their faces. "He goes too far this time." the woman seethed. "I agree my love, why do you think I possessed the woman and added my own part to the 'Prophecy'?" the man asked playfully. "That may be, but where will we find this 'Protector'?" she asked, turning to look at the man. The man smiled "The Force provides, my love. The Force provides." he said cryptically.

 **One Year Later:**

Three different women, in two different hospitals, one magical, and the other mundane or as the magicals call it, muggle, screamed in almost perfect synchronization. All three of the women are going through one of the most beautiful moments of their lives', though they consistently threaten their respective husbands' manhood's and swearing that they will never touch their bodies again. Yes dear friends these three women are giving birth.

In the mundane hospital the woman, Rachel Ann Shan, had assumed the position almost twenty hours ago and the baby felt like it had absolutely no intention of leaving her body. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" she continued. The man she was screaming at, Mikel Jerome Shan, was currently trying to not have his hand ripped off by his obviously pissed off wife. He already knew that it was broken in at least a few places if not the entire thing. He opened his mouth to try and calm his irate wife but she quickly overrode him. "DON'T YOU TRY AND TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ME TO GO ALONG WITH THIS!" she screamed. Mikel wisely kept his mouth shut and simply gritted his teeth in response to the pain.

It took another four hours but on July 31st, at 1:30am, little Nathan Revan Shan was born. He was born with a tuft of black hair and when he opened his eyes, a pair of bright Sapphire eyes got their first look at their mother. At the same time, in the magical hospital named St. Mungos, Lillian Potter Nee Evans was also just finishing giving birth to the first of a set of twins. July 31st, at 1:30am, Elizabeth Lillian Potter was born. She was born with black hair as well, though when she opened her eyes, a pair of Emerald eyes beheld their mother for the first time. Three hours later Anthony Hadrian Potter was born. He was born with a tuft of red hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The next day, Frank and Alice Longbottom were gifted with a baby boy, who they named Neville.

What no one except a pair of ghostly figures noticed was the small tendrils of energy that began reaching out from both Nathan and Elizabeth, as though searching for something…or someone. "So this is the protector you spoke of." the woman said. "Yes." agreed the man. "What makes him so special?" she asked. The man looked at her "I would have thought that the name would have given it away." he said with a small smile and his voice laced with mirth. Bastila turned sharply and looked at Revan. "You mean that he is our descendant?" she asked. Revan nodded. Bastila looked back at the happy family "How did that happen?" she asked. "One of our descendants before him miscalculated a hyperspace jump and was slingshot around a star. It catapulted him out of our galaxy and into this one where he crash-landed on this planet. After that, well… it seems pretty obvious." Revan explained.

Bastila nodded "Will he be trained?" she asked. Revan sighed "His future is clouded…" he began. Bastila turned to him sharply "Clouded?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. Revan nodded "For a time he will walk in the light, then a darker shade of gray…" he paused then let out a long suffering sigh. "Then he will walk a long road of darkness." he finished. Bastila turned her attention from her husband back to the happy family. "Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of them. Revan sighed sadly "No, nothing we do can change what is going to happen, besides even if we do try and change it, you know how the Force gets when something or someone changes its design." he said.

Bastila nodded, she did indeed know how the Force got when someone or something changed its design. The two World Wars came to mind most readily, more so the second than the first, but still. She sighed sadly, if it was the will of the Force then there was nothing she could really do about it. All she could do, was wait, watch and pray that the force knew what it was doing.

 **Year and a half later, Halloween night:**

By the morning of November 1st, 2001 the entirety of the magical community would be in the throes of a massive celebration the likes of which hadn't been seen since the end of World War II and the down fall of Grindelwald. However on the night of October 31st of the same year a terrible tragedy and a great injustice would be done.

It was a rather chilly Halloween night, the children all dressed up in their various costumes, some as heroes, others as their favorite characters from movies, cartoons, and games. There was one, though who was not there to participate in the festivities. This… man, though monster would be a better description and bastard would be the perfect term for him as his mother, through the use of love potions, raped his father, who was a muggle (non-magical) at that while she had been a squib, to produce this less than human monster bastard. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as the Wizarding world knew him, Lord Voldemort walked with a purpose that was lost on the non-magical population of Godric's Hollow. His purpose was the destruction of the one who would be his undoing.

He marched up to the house that had previously been hidden under one of the most powerful pieces of magic in the world. However, it had one easily exploitable weakness, in order for the spell to work you need a Secret Keeper. The Secret Keeper is the only one who can divulge the information about the location under the Fidelious Charm. For this reason, it is imperative that the Secret Keeper is someone who you trust impeccably. Unfortunately, this family's trust was misplaced. The man they chose to be their Secret Keeper was a coward and eventually ran to their enemies and gave them the information.

Tom walked up to the door, and with a flick of his wand, blew down the door. The noise alerted the four in the living room "It's him, Lily take the kids and run!" James shouted. Lily wasted no time and sprinted up the stairs towards the nursery with Elizabeth and Anthony. Tom didn't even bat an eyelash as he hurled James into the wall and knocked him out. He considered killing him but an evil thought entered his mind and he walked on after all, no parent would ever wish to outlive their child.

Tom walked up the stairs to the second floor at a leisurely pace, after all, with the Anti-Apparition and Portkey wards up Lily wasn't going anywhere. He could hear the frantic scrapping of furniture as she attempted to barricade herself in the nursery. All he did was laugh mockingly at her attempts to keep him away from his prize. He almost casually blew the door down then threw her up against the wall as he had done with James down stairs. Tom then turned his attention to the pair of cribs that had been hastily moved to the farthest wall away from the door.

As he approached the crib his eyes fell on the pair of infants resting inside. Well, they certainly weren't resting anymore. The one on the right, Anthony if he remembered correctly, was balling and making a massive racket. The one on the left, which had to be Elizabeth, was not and was quietly observing him. Though he would never admit it to anyone, the quiet way she was observing him with those bright emerald eyes unnerved him somewhat. It was then that he made his decision. It had to be the girl who was prophesied to destroy him. He pointed his wand at the girl's forehead and uttered the same curse that had taken so many lives before. "Avada Kadavra." he intoned.

At the exact moment as Tom began casting the Killing Curse, across the globe in the United States, a pair of sapphire eyes snapped open as a sudden warning of imminent danger thrust itself upon the boy. He looked around and finding that the warning wasn't so much about his family or him, he decided to do what his parents had always done for him when he felt scared or threatened. He projected the feeling of being in his father's strong arms. The way that he felt he was in an impregnable fortress and absolutely nothing could hurt him.

These feelings of ultimate protection were amplified both by the Force and by Elizabeth's own magic, culminating in a shimmering golden shield that appeared right as the signature sickly green spell erupted from Tom's wand. The shield absorbed the spell, turning from a golden color to pure white. Tom was not a man…thing who was surprised almost at all, for any reason. So he could be forgiven for just standing there and staring at the white shield like a retard.

The shield then began pulsating and before Tom could react, a massive wave of energy exploded outward, vaporizing Tom, and turning the nursery to rubble. As the ceiling came crashing down, the vast majority of it was repelled by the now barely shimmering shield though a piece did punch through and make a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt on Anthony's cheek.

As the shield fully collapsed, Elizabeth's eyes closed and a small happy smile appeared on her face as she fell asleep feeling as though someone was watching over her and nothing would happen to her. All throughout this event James had never stopped making a tremendous racket, if anything, they only increased in volume when the small cut was made on his face. Right as Elizabeth fell fully asleep, a crack was heard while moaning could be heard from the living room.

Dumbledore rushed into the house wand at the ready, looking every bit the man who had defeated Grindelwald at the end of the Second World War. "James." he said with mock concern coloring his voice and his face. It took James a second, but once he regained his bearings he bolted upright. "Lily." he breathed. He dashed up the stairs with Dumbledore following after him. When they arrived at the destroyed nursery, Lily was just starting to stir and their ears were assaulted by the screaming coming from over where the crib was, surprisingly, still intact.

James dropped to his knees, grabbed Lily and held her close and she fully regained her senses. Dumbledore, on the other hand, continued past the couple on the floor and approached the crib. With his grandfatherly aura on full blast, Anthony quickly quieted down from his incessant crying. He looked over the both of them and quickly noticed the lightning bolt shaped cut on Anthony's cheek and the peaceful way that Elizabeth was sleeping. Dumbledore made a decision then that would end in the complete destruction of the Wizarding world.

He gently lifted Anthony up from the crib and turned back to the pair of parents still sitting in the middle of the destroyed nursery. They quickly turned their attention to him when he coughed slightly. "Are our babies ok?" Lily asked quickly, near hysterics. Dumbledore flashed his grandfatherly smile at the woman "They are both fine, and it would seem that one of them has done the impossible." he said as he lifted Anthony so that his parents could see the lightning bolt shaped scar on his cheek. "I give you, the Boy-Who-Lived." he said happily.

 **Author's Note:** **I know it's not as long as some of the chapters I've done in the past with my other stories, but well it's only a prologue and I felt like ending it here so that I could get this up and you people could do your thing with it. So yeah stuff is happening and shit and other shit so yeah rate and review and all that other bullshit yawls do. CHOW!**


End file.
